Red Roses
by KrymsonDranzer
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! And...wait...is that Kai...? What's he doing with that rose...!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. I would SOOO announce that TyKa is the official pairing of the anime if only to just get everyone else to stop writing their fics and concentrate on writing more TyKa ones instead…XD

**Pairings** in this fic: ….I only write ONE main pairing….I'm sure you can guess what if you take a look at my profile or my other fics…

Enjoy the fic and Happy Valentine's Day!

**Red Roses**

**By KrymsonDranzer**

It was a beautiful morning, clear skies, birds chirping, sunshine breeze, all in all a perfect day...especially for Valentine's Day.

The Bladebreakers now all attended the same high school. Sometimes, they all met before classes started. Other times, they didn't. It was one of these 'other' times seeing as Rei was running late to school. He had stopped by the flower shop to buy a few carnations, but the line had been too long. He entered the school building with only five minutes to spare and quickly made his way through the throng of people handing out valentines and chocolates to each other. He came into sight of his locker to see Kai opening his own locker and a pile of love letters and chocolates come crashing out. Kai scowled at the pile at his feet and quickly scooped up all the letters and stuffed them into the nearby trashcan. Rei caught up with Kai.

"Whoa, talk about popularity."

"Hn." Kai turned back to his locker to get his books. "It's not my fault they're too idiotic to see that I'm not interested." He frowned distastefully as he shuffled through his locker.

Rei shrugged as he took out his own books. "Well, they're persistent at least." He found quite a few valentines in his own locker also. He didn't have as much as Kai did, but it was a significant amount more than the average person. He turned to Kai to ask why he wasn't already in class only to find that Kai was holding a single red rose in his hands, faintly smiling at it wistfully.

To say that the Chinese blader was shocked was an understatement. He had never seen Kai with an expression so unguarded, nor had he ever seen Kai accept a Valentine gift as he seemingly was right now. Kai snapped his head up suddenly as if he just realized what he had been doing. His face returned to its previous cold and apathetic expression as he looked up at Rei. It was funny really. Just a year ago, Kai had been taller than the rest of the bladers in his team, but now, he was one of the shortest. Takao, Rei, and _Kenny_, surprisingly, were all taller than him. Takao by several inches, Rei by a full head, and Kenny by an inch. Only Max was shorter, but even then, Max was shorter by only two inches. Kai had been pissed when he found out when they all flew back to Japan, but he had dealt with it. They didn't tease him about it, for fear of Kai's temper, but Takao still egged him on sometimes...which was why Takao had rude awakenings at times via cold water bucket.

"I'm going to class now." He announced emotionlessly as he left.

Rei shook his head at the other blader and wondered what the rose was all about. Kai was still holding it, even as he left to go to class.

_'I wonder if he's finally found someone he likes...'_

--------------------------------------------------

The bell rang just a second after Kai entered the room and took his seat.

"Hey Kai!" Max shouted as he filed into the class along with the late-comers. Kai ignored him in favor of his rose.

"Kai...?" Max was puzzled. Kai usually ignored him, but he usually gave some sort of acknowledgement, usually a grunt. However, now, it didn't even seem like Kai even knew he was there. Max shrugged and returned to his seat just as the final bell rang for class to start.

---------------------------------------------------

At lunch, the former Bladebreakers gathered in the cafeteria. Although it was Valentine's Day and their fans were itching to come closer to them and mob them, they were given a wide berth. Currently, only Rei, Max, and Kenny sat at the table, but Takao and Hilary were heading over after buying their lunch. Kai sat alone at the other corner of the table a little further down from them, not wanting to deal with their 'gossip'.

"Hey guys!" Takao bounced over and sat down happily and immediately began devouring his lunch as Hilary looked at him disgustedly.

"So how were your days?" She asked them.

"Fine." Rei shrugged.

"It was okay." Max said.

"I got three valentines!" Kenny exclaimed happily.

Takao snorted. "Good for you." He said before returning to his lunch.

"What's wrong with him?" Rei asked.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just sore he didn't get any valentine presents." Hilary waved it off.

"HEY!" Takao pouted. "I did too!"

"Oh? So where are they?"

Takao shrugged. "I told them not to bother..." He said sheepishly.

Rei and Max stared. "And they _listened_?!"

Takao gave them a strange look. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't they?"

Rei and Max glanced at each other with looks that said, 'Why didn't we think of that?'

Rei shrugged. He leaned closer to them. "Anyways, you guys see something weird about Kai today?" He whispered.

"Huh?" Hilary didn't know what Rei was talking about.

"The flower!"

"Oh! That..."

"Yeah...I thought something was off about that..." Kenny said.

"Come to think of it...Kai completely ignored me for that rose." Max said thoughtfully.

"You guys think he's finally gotten a crush?" Rei whispered to the three of them. Takao was still stuffing his face off to the side.

"Perhaps..." Kenny mused. "It would make sense. He doesn't seem to be very alert today. We're just lucky that we managed to set down some ground rules for Valentine's Day before they all mobbed us."

"Yeah..." Max trailed off. "Oh! Why don't we try to find out?" He said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Hilary agreed.

"Look! He's leaving." Kenny pointed out as Kai stood up and collected his things before walking off. "Let's follow."

They all snuck off, leaving Takao sitting alone at the table, not realizing that Takao _had _been paying attention to their conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------

They followed Kai to the garden before losing him. He had suddenly disappeared after rounding a corner, and they couldn't find him anymore.

"Argh!" Hilary gave a frustrated sigh. "We were so close too! He was probably going to meet his girlfriend!"

Rei sighed. "Well, we lost him. Let's head back you guys. We can always confront him later."

"Yeah." Max agreed.

They never noticed the two pairs of eyes observing them from above.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You did realize that they're onto you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You were a little too obvious, you know? I never expected you to act that way though, or I would've given that rose to you later tonight." The person chuckled.

Kai glared at the other person. "Hmph!" Kai leapt off the branch he had been sitting on. "I'll see you later." He walked but a few steps before he was hugged from behind and a mouth attached itself to his neck. Kai moaned.

"Mmm..." The other smirked. "Yummy."

Kai wrenched himself out of the other's grip. He glared. "I said I'll you later!" He hissed as he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! Kai, what's that?" Max asked near the end of their last class of the day. He pointed at Kai's neck.

Hilary walked over. "It looks like..." Her eyes widened comically. "A hickey?!"

Her loud voice drew the attention of the entire class.

Kai flushed, horrified, as he realized that his previous activities had left a mark on him. He hadn't realized it until now. He scrambled for words in his mind as he tried to come up with an excuse when the bell rang.

"Got to go, bye!" He grabbed his backpack and books and rushed out of the classroom.

"Hey!" Hilary shouted after him.

"Let's follow!" Max exclaimed as the two ran out after Kai.

Some of the more curious members of the class, mostly girls, also followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Crap!" Kai yelped as he ran past Takao.

Takao grabbed Kai on the arm. "Whoa! What's the rush?"

Kai's eyes flicked from side to side in panic as he tried to find an escape route from the mob he knew was gathering not too far off.

Takao raised an eyebrow.

Kai continued to fidget.

"There he is!" Hilary shouted.

Kai yelped and tried to run off, only to be grabbed on the arm by Takao.

"Let me go!" He hissed.

"Don't let him get away, Takao!" Kenny shouted as he approached.

"We have a few things we wanna ask him." Rei agreed.

"Oh?" Takao's eyebrow was still raised as he kept a tight hold on Kai. "What happened?"

"Okay, well, it's like this." Kenny began. "We," he gestured at himself, Rei, Max, and Hilary, "have all noticed that Kai was acting peculiarly today, particularly because of a certain rose." He pointed to the object in Kai's hand.

"And why didn't you guys tell me about this before now?"

"We thought you wouldn't have noticed it." Max said as he shrugged.

"It's not like you could've helped anyways." Hilary told him off.

"Oh?" Takao smirked. "And if I said I knew who gave it to him?"

"What? How would _you _know?" Hilary asked, doubting that Takao was actually intelligent enough to figure it out.

Takao continued. "...along with that little love-bite on his neck?"

Their jaws dropped. "How you notice that?!" Kenny exclaimed.

Takao shrugged before turning to Kai.

Kai paled. "Oh no...no no no nono..." he stuttered uncharacteristically as he tried to back away.

Takao looked at them. "I know exactly who it is because..." He smirked and pulled Kai towards him, crushing his lips to Kai's in one swift movement, causing their audience in the hallways to faint or gasp in shock.

Kenny, Rei, Max, and Hilary all stared wordlessly and disbelievingly as Takao and Kai made out right in front of them...frenching and all.

A couple of girls to the side whistled at them and cheered them on as Kai let out a little moan of pleasure. When they broke off the kiss, both their cheeks were flushed and their lips, swollen with passion.

Takao smirked at them all. "And _that_, ladies and gentlemen, is how you catch a phoenix."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review** please? XD I'd be VERY much grateful if you guys left a message….


End file.
